koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Restaurants in Seoul
In addition to the restaurants listed here, try this link: http://bradmans.com/asia/restaurants.html?c_id=26 Chakra An Indian restaurant. The food is good here, standard indian stuff. But the portions are crazy small. And the place is very bright and quiet, like an office or something *Itaewon, along the alleyway behind the hamilton hotel on the right if you're coming from the subway and on the second floor *Chakra has several branches. By far the best is in the U.N. Village. The best buffet deal in Seoul can be found here. W14,000 ($14) for a satisfying all-you-can-stuff-yourself-with buffet. Plenty to choose from, from dal to mutton to tasty samosas, and a few rich desserts to cap off the meal. HoLee Chow Chinese Restaurant Like a good chinese restaurant back home. The spicy stuff is real damn spicy *It's a chain restaurant, and by far the best Chinese food in Korea. The most convenient location is in Itaewon Station, Exit ?. Go up the alleyway beside the KFC right by the station. It's on the second floor of the Hamilton Hotel. Another location is near Kangnam If you live in bundang,there is also one located near sunae and jeonga Kraze Burger A burger place, obviously. There's always a long line outside of it although I don't know why. Just average burgers. I humbly disagree. Awesome burgers! *Samsung Station, Exit 6. Inside COEX Mall, find it on the map. Kyochon Chicken It's a standard fried chicken place but a cut above the rest because the chicken is very good (especially the hot flavor) and they serve french fries. Beer, of course, is also available. *Kangnam, Exit 6. Walk down a good ways and take a left. Around the NB club. Mad for Garlic Garlic and wine restaurant, Italian food with Asian overlay. http://www.madforgarlic.com Three locations in Seoul. (02) 546-8117, (02) 783-5296, (02) 722-4580. Nashville Try going up on the roof at this place. Really great on a nice spring day. Good burgers here *Itaewon. On the main drag. Nolboo (놀부집 한정식) You eat on the floor and they play live traditional music. Meals come with so many dishes that they carry the whole table (literally the table) out to you with the dishes on it. Also, it's pretty cheap *Hyehwa station, Exit 1. Go out the exit and walk for a few minutes and it will be on your right, down in the basement of a building that has a pizza hut on the first floor. You can identify it by this big display of traditional clothing that is right by the door. On-ni (언니) A shabushabu restaurant that's pretty good. They serve it up in a spicy orange broth. Nice decor. *Kangnam Station, Exit 7. Walk straight out of the exit, take the first right. It's at the top of the hill on the right. The sign is small and orange. Pancho's This is one of a very small number of Mexican restuarants in Seoul. Because there are about 4 Mexican people in this whole country and none of them work at Pancho's, the food isn't very authentic or, well, good. But it'll satisfy you if you have a craving for Mexican. There's a drink there called the Mojito made from rum, lime, and mint that's good. *Itaewon. On the main drag. Pasha A Turkish restaurant. Great food but a little expensive. between 18,000 and 30,000 for a dinner. *Kangnam Station, Exit 5. Out the exit, on your right. Near Marche, I think. Soondae Town (순대타운) They take a bunch of chopped up soondae and vegetables and spicy sauce and throw it on a big flat grill in front of you. The portions are insanely large. Real grungy Korean feel to the place *Sillim Station, Exit 4 (i think). Go straight out the exit and take the first right. There'll be several soondae places around. On the second floor. La Salsa Loca A mexican restaurant. As you would expect, the food is not very authentic. But it's passable and will do if you're really craving for the stuff. The ingredients are good and fresh, but the spices are all wrong. The prices are high like all foreign sit-down restaurants, but the portions are pretty generous and the service was good when I went there. The decor is nice too. *Near Kangnam Schwing A wing place like you would find back in North America. Perfect for people who aren't satisfied with Korean style friend chicken because because this place has the right spices and flavor for the Candadian/American palate. They have about 8 different flavors, the hottest being insanely insanely hot. The place is very small. The menu is in english. They serve draft beer. They also serve burgers and such but i've never tried them. *In Apgucheong near Uncle Tom's Cabin Category:Food Ma-Shil Ka-Seh A really good traditional Korean restaurant in Apkujeong/Sinsa-dong. It's got the basics - bibimbap, sundubu, bulgogi, dalk-galbi, kamja-tang, doenjiang-jigae, etc. Its selling point is that it has the most extensive array of side dishes seen by this writer's eyes. No English on the menu but the staff are good at fudging it. Directions: Go to Apkujeong station, exit 5. Keep walking west until you hit the Nike store. go left (straight left, not the diagonal street) and then take your first right - at the corner with the 7/11, Boston King Coffee and the "Chinese Restaurant". There's an alley on the left side, then a number of different restaurants. Ma Shil Ka Seh is on the left side. Himalayan Real Indian food. Himalayan co.ltd has been running Indian Restaurants in Japan. Name is Gajalu. The food is excellent there and quite authentic tasting, and if you go for lunch, very reasonably priced. Every curry set will cost you just 700yen including tax and has a pretty decent portion size. The downside is that you may get a little long time to get sit, but I guess that's the price you pay for good eats. Why not visit once? For the contact tel.080 3085 5953, Japan. Ipanema Brazilian meat buffet restaurant. The lunch buffet includes standard buffet fare such as various types of salads (albeit with a Brazilian flare) as well as Korean food offerings such as mandu and western food like spaghetti. So, just for the buffet, the price (16,000 won) is worth it. However, the real beauty of this meal is when the server brings around the first of 7-8 skewers of meat, from which he slices off a generous sized piece of lamb, beef, chicken, etc. The roast beef here is the best I've ever eaten in my life. Directions: I'll update this when I can give more exact directions or leave it to someone else. It's on the same street near Seodaemun station as the theater where Nanta is performed, and that's the best I can do at the moment. It has moved to Sinsa dong. Can be accessed from exit number 1 of orange line #3 Sinsa station.